Wolf Triplets
by Biscuit0104
Summary: A murderer from long ago is back in the Lonely Mountain but everyone thought that the murderer was caught. Who could it be a copycat, an accomplice or the real one. Please review I'd love to hear feedback.


Disclaimer

I don't own any thing unfortunately

* * *

One day I was called to see my grandfather the king.

"What's wrong sire?" I asked

"There has been a murder." Said Thror

"That's very sad but why have you called me?"

"Have you heard of The Shredding Murders?"

"No, what are they?"

"About fifty years ago there were seven murders, all women well what was left of them. They were all ripped to shreds. The killer was caught but of course she denied all of it, she was sent to Black Mine prison."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because The Shredding Murderer is back!"

"But you just said that she was caught."

"Yes that's what I don't understand."

"But I still don't understand why you have called me."

"I want you to help me catch this copycat."

"Very well sire."

"Right then let's go."

"Go sire, go where?"

"To Black Mine prison, come on."

So off we went to Black Mine prison. Black Mine prison was an old mine that dried up years ago one of the deepest mines in all of Erabor, then the king at the time thought to put all the worst criminals in it (it is thought to be the worst prison in all of Middle Earth).

When we got there the head of the prison was there to meet us, his name was Mr Bliss. He was tall for a dwarf, he look very strong, there were rumours that he took on a viper (here in Middle Earth a viper is a giant snake about ten meters long. There was a legend that one was big enough to win a fight with an Oliphaunt) and won. He scared almost everyone who met him, but not my grandfarther.

"Ah Mr Bliss. How have you been my old friend?" asked the my grandfather

"Very well, thank you my lord. I got your letter but I'm not sure what you were asking." He said

"I want to see Lily."

"Lily are you sure my lord?"

"Yes, there has been another murder."

"Oh….. very well this way my lords."

He led us into the prison down and down we went. As we went he told us that we were going to the deepest cell in the whole prison. It was like a maze turning this way and that, he moved very fast I almost lost him a couple of times. But when we got to a long corridor he stopped.

"Here we go my lords, I shall leave you here." He said

"Thank you my old friend. It was good to see you again." My grandfather said

"Yes you too." I said

Then he was gone. I could see a guard at the end of the corridor but I thought that we would never find our way back out.

"Why did he leave?" I asked

"He won't go near her. His daughter was one of the people that she killed."

When we got to the end of the corridor the guard greeted us.

"Your majesties it is an honour to meet you."

"We wish to see your prisoner."

"Of course this way."

He lead us in when we got in there was no one there but he didn't seem worried.

"Lil, you got visitors." he shouted

Then in the shadows and I saw a girl doing pull ups, she looked about nineteen. She looked like a dwarf but she was quite a bit taller. She had long black hair that was tied up. What was really weird was that she was wearing a neckless. When she saw us she stopped and got down.

"Thanks Ben." She said as he left "Well then I don't get visitors very often, actually while I've been in here I've never had any. What can I do for you?"

"We want to know if you had an accomplice, murderer?" grandfather asked

"For the last time I didn't do those murders." She told us

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, I didn't do it." She said sarcastically

"Then why are you here?" he asked

"Because I was an obvious suspect and I was at the scene of the last murder." She said

"Why were you there if you're not guilty of something?" I asked

"I was there because my sister was the last person to be killed." She said sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said

"I couldn't even go to the funeral." She sighed

"Why were you the obvious suspect? Just because you were there doesn't make you the murderer" said grandfather without even a sad tone in his voice.

"There was another factor." She said sheepishly

"What was it?" I asked

"It's easier to show you, BEN!" she said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he shouted back

"ARE GUESTS REQUIRE A DEMONSTRATION!" she shouted back

"ALRIGHT I'LL GO TELL THE BOSS!" he said his voice getting quieter as he walked away

"It'll just be a minute."

Then all of a sudden her neckless started to glow, then she started to glow, like a fire, it was so bright lost I sight of her and when the light faded were she once was now a wolf, and it wasn't a normal wolf it was huge and as black as night. Then the neckless started to glow again then she was back. I was amazed but my grandfather was not.

"It's so obvious now, at first I didn't think it was you but now…. I must make an announcement warning my people that there might be more of you." He said hurrying off down the corridor.

"Here we go again. Well at least this time they can't put me in hell because I'm already in it." She said with a sigh then she went back to doing pull up

After grandfather went rushing off, all I could do was stare at her. After a while she noticed.

"Could you please stop staring it's really off putting?" She asked

"Sorry. How can you do that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's new most people run off screaming. Sorry… I was born with it, well I say born I started to be able to do it when I was fifteen, I was a bit early most people start the change when their sixteen so my parents were a bit surprised but that does happen sometimes with royalty."

"Wait your royalty?" He interrupted

"Oh yeah."

"Wow. So do you know who the murder was?"  
"Why are you asking about this it happened about fifty years ago?"

"The murders are happening again, farther thinks it's a copycat or your accomplice."

"What are you saying more women have died in the same way?" she said coming right up to the bars

"Yes"

"Jamie… that's not good. Look Thorin you have to get me out I can stop them."

"How could you know my name?"

"I'm not completely out of the loop, I know who's on the throne and who the princes are."

"Wait do you know who did it?" he interrupted again

"Yes it is the same person who did it all those years ago. My brother Jamie he's like me. Our whole life we live trying to balance our wolf and our human unfortunately my brother has lost the battle fifty years ago and Leo took over and Leo is the one who is the murder, but my brother is innocent so I took the fall and my sister took him back to are village to try and get are brother back but I guess she failed or he run away."

"Hold on you said your sister was the last one to die?"

"We made it look like she died so my brother would fight back and defeat Leo and managed to capture him. But we had been living here for a while so she had to have a funeral and after she took him home. If Jamie is here I have to get out my sister will need help but Bliss will never let me go. I'm in for life. How many people have been killed?"

"I don't know grandfather didn't tell me."

"Could you find out for me and when they died so I know how long between the changes I know how long he's got left before he goes completely wild?"

"Ok but what will you be doing?"

"Getting out of here."

"But no one gets out of here."

"Na you only say that because no one ever has."

So I left my Grandfather was already gone by the time I got out for the prison. (not surprising it took me 2 hours to get out, I kept getting lost)

* * *

This is my first ever FanFic and I'm really nervous I hope you like it.


End file.
